NCIS scenes
by warriorhalfblood
Summary: Title says all, except, scenes I made up. There are 2 chapters in each chapter.   Ikr confusing . I don't try to be funny, but if they are funny, good for you. R&R Hope you like it. Give it a chance! Rated T cuz NCIS is rated TV 14
1. Chapter 1

**McGee: Hey you guys like the book I bought?**

**Tony: Yeah, I wonder why "Tommy and Lisa" sound so familiar McGeek.**

**~ Tony looks at Ziva and smiles. Ziva grins back ~**

**McGee: Well, maybe the author knew us.**

**Tony: Really? I'm pretty sure NCIS hasn't met anyone named…. I cant even read the name!**

**~ Ziva laughs softly, and walks over to Tony, and leans over him ~**

**Ziva: Tony that clearly says…. Oh crap I cant read it either!**

**~ McGee gives a smile of relief ~**

**Gibbs: Better get that book out of my sight McGee before I destroy it myself. That book is a load of crap.**

**~ Tony and Ziva exchange glances ~**

**Tony: And I wonder why "Tommy thinks Lisa's eyes glow chocolate brown. Tommy could never admit he loved Lisa, but inside, he had a feeling she felt the same way" is in there.**

**~ McGee began sweating uncontrollably ~**

**~ Ziva snatches book from Tony's hands ~**

**Ziva: And if you rearrange the authors REAL name is… Timothy McGee!**

**Tony: SO MR… WHATEVER THAT NAME IS… HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE ZIVA?**

**~ Ziva pauses in her tracks ~**

**Ziva: You like me Tony?**

**~ Gibbs watches the whole scene, his eyes glowing with amusement ~**

**Gibbs: Well, Ziva we all know he likes you.**

**~ McGee tries to sneak away ~**

**Tony and Ziva at the same time: WOAH WOAH WOAH McGeek! You're not going anywhere until you explain everything!**

**McGee: Fine, Fine, Fine! L.J. Tibbs is Gibbs. Tommy is you, Tony, and Lisa is Ziva!**

**Gibbs: I'm pretty sure you have more to say then that McGee.**

**McGee: OK, OK! (McGee mutters here) Tommy and Lisa love each other in the book and there dating. HAPPY NOW?**

**~ Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs exchange satisfied glances ~**

**Everyone: Thank you McGee, you're dismissed.**

**~ Gibbs rips book out of Ziva's hands ~**

**Gibbs: DiNozzo, David, it clearly says Thom E. Gemcity.**

**Tony: Well boss, only a crazy co-worker could come up with a name like that!**

**Gibbs: DiNozzo, Thom is short for Thomas.**

**~ Gibbs smacks Tony on head ~**

**Gibbs: Get with the program. **

**Ziva: Well Gibbs, it's 12:00 lunch break! **

**~ Tony rubs head ~**

**Tony: Mind if I come with you? ( Says Tony while pointing at Gibbs)**

**~ Ziva smiles ~**

**Ziva: No problem.**

**Tony: Where are we going?**

**Ziva: Well I was thinking Pizza Hut. **

**Tony: MMM! Italian Pizza Time! **

_**End Scene**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Debate at a restaurant**

**Ziva: Why don't we sit here?**

**Tony: But I like that seat over there better! (Tony whines)**

**Ziva: Remember, you asked my permission to come with me. Plus, I'm buying!**

**Tony: Who says your buying?**

**Ziva: Why? You'd rather pay?**

**Tony: If it means I get to pick where we sit then yeah!**

**~ Ziva sticks her tongue out at Tony ~**

**Ziva: Fine then!**

**Waitress: May I help you?**

**Tony: Yeah, we're here to buy lunch—**

**Waitress: Ooh! I just love when couples come here for a date!**

**Ziva: We're not on a date.**

**~ Waitress smiles, then winks ~**

**Waitress: If you say so.**

**Waitress: Where would you like to sit?**

**~ Tony points to the window seats ~**

**~ The waitress eyes them ~**

**Waitress: And you're SURE you're not on a date! 'Cause that's the love seat, the romantic seat, the place all couples choose to sit.**

**~ Tony blushes ~**

**Ziva: Just lead us to the table already!**

**Waitress: OK, OK, JEEZ. **

**~ Waitress seats them ~**

**Waitress: I'll be back.**

**~ Waitress hands Tony and Ziva menus ~**

**~ Gibbs and McGee come out of no where and sit with Tony and Ziva ~**

**Gibbs: So what are we ordering?**

**Tony: I was thinking The Pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza! (Tony says through gritted teeth)**

**McGee: AWWW BOSS! We always get what Tony wants! Can't we get what I want for a change?**

**Ziva: Any of you men ever heard of ladies first?**

**Gibbs: Ziva's right. What do you want?**

**Ziva: I was thinking Lava crunch cakes, Cinnamon Bread, Pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese pizza, spinach pizza, and a bacon casserole. **

**~ Gibbs kisses Ziva on cheek. McGee does the same thing, Tony hesitates, and does nothing ~**

**Gibbs: You always know what I want!**

**McGee: Same here!**

**Tony: Uhhhh… **

**~ Waitress comes ~**

**Waitress: Ready to order?**

**~ Everyone looks at Ziva ~**

**Ziva: Lava crunch cakes, Cinnamon Bread, Pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese pizza, spinach pizza, and a bacon casserole.**

**~ Waitress nods and walks away ~**

**Tony: Phew! Glad that's over.**

**Gibbs: You know DiNozzo, I noticed you didn't kiss Ziva when she guessed all that we wanted. Why?**

**Tony: Because I don't like her!**

**Ziva: WHAT?**

**Tony: I mean I don't like, like her.**

**Ziva: That's what someone would say if they do like someone!**

**Tony: Well Gibbs must like you!**

**Gibbs: I do like her, but not like, like her like you do. Seeing that you didn't kiss her, shows that you do like her, but you cant admit it.**

**Tony: I-I-**

**Gibbs: Trust me, DiNozzo, I've been through 4 marriages. I know love when I see it.**

**~ Tony and Ziva glance at each other ~**

**Waitress: The food will be ready in a half-hour!**

**~ Ducky and Abby barge in ~**

**Ducky: SO what are we getting?**

**Abby: I'm SO hungry!**

**~ Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, and Tony look at each other ~**

**Ziva: Well, I'm out of here. I'll just take cinnamon bread to go.**

**~ Ziva takes purse, and walks out ~**

**~ Gibbs, McGee, and Tony all take their meals to go like Ziva did, and left ~**

**Abby: What did we do wrong?**

**Ducky: I don't know. Maybe they're just in bad moods.**

_**End Scene**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**(No Title)**

**Tony: You gonna eat the rest of that cinnamon bread?**

**Ziva: Tony so far I only had one piece.**

**Tony: Can I take that as a no?**

**~ Ziva slaps Tony on head ~**

**Ziva: I'm pretty sure I'm gonna finish it. **

**Tony: Awwwwww…**

**Gibbs: DiNozzo, didn't you already have your pizza?**

**Tony: Pff, pff, yeah!**

**Gibbs: Because The director asked me to tell you thank-you for the pizza.**

**Tony: Ummm… **

**McGee: Boss, he's always trying to butter the director up.**

**Tony: So not true!**

**McGee: Yeah, and your chocolate bar just **_**happened**_** to disappear in the director's office! **

**~ Gibbs looks at McGee, then back at Tony ~**

**Gibbs: DiNozzo, I don't want you buttering the director up again. Do I make that clear?**

**Tony: (Tony mutters here) Yea boss…**

**Gibbs: Plus if the director dies, IM the next director, NOT YOU! Get the hint?**

**~ Tony shakes head yes ~**

**Ziva: Can I leave now?**

**Gibbs: NO.**

**Ziva: But whyyy? **

**Gibbs: Because I said so!**

**McGee: Hey boss, you go some "stuff" above your lips. **

**~ Gibbs reaches above his lips ~**

**Gibbs: McGee that "stuff" is coffee. You should know what it is!  
**

**McGee: Well, boss, I could mistake it for hot chocolate, or cocoa powder.**

**Gibbs: McGee, do you ever see me drinking hot chocolate? **

**McGee: Sure I do! Everyday!**

**~ Tony and Ziva look at each other ~**

**Tony: Have you ever even heard of coffee?**

**~ McGee shakes head no ~**

**Tony: I guess your mama didn't raise you to believe in caffeine! **

**Ziva: Hey Tony, I don't drink coffee.**

**Tony: Please, Ziva, we can all talk about our issues later.**

**~ Ziva sticks her tongue out at Tony ~**

**Gibbs: OK, back to the subject!**

**Gibbs: NCIS needs two people to go to Paris, France, to investigate a murder.**

**Tony: Paris, France? The "City Of Love"?**

**Gibbs: That's what they call it!**

**~ Ziva shakes her head in disbelief ~**

**Ziva: I've always wanted to go to France!**

**Tony: Me too! Boss pick me, not her!**

**Gibbs: DiNozzo, did you hear me? I said NCIS has to pick two people!**

**~ Gibbs smiles at McGee ~**

**Tony: Oh no! They're going!**

**~ Gibbs makes a face at Tony ~**

**Gibbs: No, DiNozzo, we're going to pick names out of a hat!**

**Tony: (Tony whispers) We're not in the eighties…**

**Gibbs: I HEARD THAT!**

**Tony: Sorry boss.**

**Gibbs: Now where's that monkey?**

**Tony: You mean McGee? I'm pretty sure he's in the bathroom.**

**Gibbs: No, DiNozzo, I bought a monkey to pick the names out of the hat.**

**~ Abby comes in with the monkey ~**

**Abby: Here's Steve Gibbs!**

**Gibbs: You named him Abbs? **

**Abby: Yep!**

**~ Gibbs shakes head ~**

**Gibbs: OK then.**

**Gibbs: Mon- I mean Steve, do your stuff!**

**~ Monkey pick name out of hat, and hands to Gibbs ~**

**Gibbs: The first one is… Ziva David! **

**Ziva: YES! IN YOUR FACE TONY!**

**~ Monkey picks other name, and hands to Gibbs ~**

**Gibbs: The second one is… Tony DiNozzo?**

**~ Ziva stops celebrating ~**

**Ziva: Oh come on! Why does this always happen to me?**

**Tony: It's the DiNozzo family luck! Hahahahaha!**

**Ziva: I hope we're not going to have to share seats on the plane…**

**~ McGee comes out of bathroom ~**

**McGee: Did you pick them? Am I one?**

**Gibbs: Yes I did pick them, and you're not one.**

**McGee: Then who is it?**

**Gibbs: DiNozzo, and David.**

**McGee: Again? But they've already went to France!**

**Gibbs: Well McGee, like the wise words of the Rolling Stone, "YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT."**

**~ McGee pouts ~**

**McGee: But I never get what I want!**

**Tony: Too bad for you then.**

**Ziva: I actually feel bad for you. Oh wait that was just gas.**

**~ McGee sniffles ~**

**~ Ducky barges in with a corpses hand ~**

**Ducky: I've got a hand ready to pick the names!**

**Gibbs: Duck, we already picked the names.**

**Ducky: Aha! But you see I have a back up plan! If you had already picked the names, which you have, I would do this!**

**~ Ducky throws corpses hand at McGee ~**

**McGee: SCREAM!**

**~ McGee screams like a girl ~**

**Tony: Yeah… I'm gonna go pack now. **

**Ziva: Same here. **

**Abby: Come on Stevey weevey! **

**~ Abby takes monkey back ~**

**Gibbs: Well, I'm going to go get some more coffee.**

**McGee: Cry, Cry, Cry!**

**Ducky: Better reattach this corpses hand before the wake.**

**McGee: Scream, scream, scream!**

_**End scene**_

**You like them so far? For this chapter, I only had one chapter, not two. I'll do more, if you review!**


End file.
